With rapid development of display techniques, touch screen panel has been popularized in people's life. At present, the touch screen panel can be divided, according to the configuration, into add on mode touch panel, on cell touch panel, and in cell touch panel. For the add on mode touch panel, a touch screen panel and a liquid crystal display (Liquid Crystal Display, LCD) panel are produced separately, and are then adhered together to form a liquid crystal display panel having touch function. As a result, the add on mode touch panel has the defects of high production cost, low transmittance, large module thickness and the like. For the in cell touch panel, a touch electrode of the touch screen panel is embedded into the interior of the liquid crystal display panel, which can reduce the thickness of the entire module, and can significantly reduce production cost of the touch screen panel. Therefore, the in cell touch panel is favored by most panel manufacturers.
At present, the in cell touch panel in the related art is based on the principle of mutual capacitance or self-capacitance to achieve detection of a touch position of finger. According to the principle of self-capacitance, multiple self-capacitance electrodes can be arranged in a same layer and mutually insulated in the touch screen panel, when a human body does not touch the screen yet, the capacitance of each self-capacitance electrode is a fixed value, when a human body touches the screen, the capacitance of the corresponding self-capacitance electrode is a sum of a fixed value and a body capacitance, a touch detection chip can judge out the touch position during the touching period through detecting the capacitance value change of each self-capacitance electrode. Since the body capacitance can effect on the total self-capacitance of the self-capacitance electrode, but can only effect on the projective capacitance of the mutual capacitance electrode, since the capacitance value change caused by body touch on the screen of the panel adopting self-capacitance electrode is larger than that of the panel adopting mutual capacitance electrode, therefore, the signal to noise ratio of a touch on a touch panel adopting self-capacitance electrode can be effectively increased, so as to improve the accuracy of touch sensing.